Protecting My Boy
by kewliobeans
Summary: Sequel to That's My Boy. Danny's family now know all about his secret, and Vlad's too! What will Vlad do to get revenge? And how far will a father go to protect his child. Find out, in Protecting My Boy! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here begins the sequel to **That's My Boy. **I hope you like it. I do not own anything.**

Protecting My Boy-Chapter 1

Vlad POV

I sit in my office, scribbling furiously.

I'm writing out a plan.

A plan to destroy Danny Phantom once and for all.

And his little father, too.

I have it all worked out. Nearly, every detail.

It's time.

Let's see how Daniel fairs in Round 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! I don't own anything.**

Protecting My Boy-Chapter 2

Jack POV

Upstairs my wife and children sleep.

Downstairs a man devises a plan to kill his best friend.

Twisted, I know, it must seem.

But he hurt my son.

He WILL NOT get away with that.

I have my plan almost completed.

I'm nearly ready.

Nearly ready, to kill Vlad Masters.

Maddie and Jazz can never know.

I fear that Danny will figure things out, though.

Even so, this is a secret I will take to my grave.

And Vlad's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. Sorry that these chapters are so short. This fic will probably be shorter than the other two. I don't own anything.**

Protecting My Boy-Chapter 3

Jack POV

I tell my family that I will be leaving for a few days to go to a convention.

They seem to believe me.

I finish packing and load my suitcase into the car.

8 hours and 23 minutes later I'm in Wisconsin, on my way to Vlad's place.

I pull up in his driveway.

Something's not right.

The front door of his house opens, and an angry Plasmius floats out.

He was expecting.

I should've known he'd been monitoring us.

I'm about to shoot him with my ecto-gun, when, I just pause.

I look into his eyes.

The eyes that saw my high school graduation.

The eyes that helped me capture my first ghost.

The eyes that helped me make my first invention.

The eyes that saw my college graduation.

The eyes that were there at my wedding.

The eyes of my best friend.

I can't do it.

I can't kill him.

He seems slightly hesitant, as well.

This, I was not expecting.

"Vlad." I whisper, "Do you remember that time in college when we pranked Mr. Moore?"

I chuckle at the memory of our least favorite teacher covered in worms.

He smiles, then quickly changes his expression to a scowl.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?"

He appears nervous.

"Do you remember the time you set me on a blind date with that poet girl?"

"Remember, Vladdie, she wouldn't stop rhyming all night?" I went on.

"What are you doing?" Vlad says, eyeing me, suspiciously.

I keep going, caught up in the memories.

"Oh! Do you remember when we started that band?"

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" I challenged.

"Because, I-I JUST STOP!" He stutters.

As I keep reciting memories of happy times, Vlad get more and more upset.

He changes back into his human form.

"Look, I can never forgive you for what you've done, but could you, I, I mean…."

He trails off, mid-sentence.

"I can't forgive you either, Vlad."

"I know we can't be friends, but, um..."

'Truce?" I ask hopefully.

"Truce."

I leave, hoping Vlad will keep his word.

He won't hurt my son anymore, we have a deal.

I lost my best friend, but at least I didn't lose him to death.

However, if he EVER goes back on his word…

Well, it won't be pretty.

**A/N: This seemed really rushed to me, so I apologize for that. This story will probably only have about four more chapters, and they won't be nearly as long as this one (sorry). I hope you liked it. Remember, to press that little blue button down there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't really think that this story is my best work, but I had to end this series. This fic will be finished by about Tuesday. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Protecting My Boy-Chapter 4

Vlad POV

I can't believe I let him go.

All because of some stupid nostalgia.

But, nevermind that, I won't go back on my word.

I've been growing tired of Daniel anyways.

Oh, how I will miss Maddie.

I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

I will have to find a new life.

I will find a way to make myself happy.

Somehow. Someday.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter five. This story will more than likely be finished today, if not, definetly by this time tomorrow. There'll only be about four more chapters. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Protecting My Boy-Chapter 5

Jack POV

I pull in my driveway.

I've only been gone about two days, but my wife and children greet me enthusiastically.

Maddie and talk briefly, just a meaningless chat.

I ask Danny to talk to me, alone.

I tell him what happened.

When I mention the truce, I see his face brighten.

It's a true, genuine smile that lights up his whole face.

His eyes are sparkling with joy.

He yells, "Woohoo!"

I'm glad I could make him happy.

He hugs me and runs off to tell his friends.

I have a feeling things are going to be a whole lot better from now, on.

I feel free, again.

A weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

I can smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: After this chapter's over, there'll only be one or two chapters left. I don't own anything. **

Protecting My Boy-Chapter 6

Danny POV

A truce.

A truce with Vlad.

I feel so happy.

One less thing for me to worry about now.

I just want to celebrate.

I feel like shouting, running, laughing until it hurts.

There's still a ton of things I have to worry about, I know.

But, I just feel so..

So free.


	7. Epilogue

Protecting My Boy-Epilogue

Jack POV

It's been a year and Danny and I are closer than ever.

He tells me all about his ghost fights.

I've kept making my inventions, but to help him.

We work side by side.

Father and son.

I've learned a lot.

We're happy.

All of us. My whole family.

We may be an odd family.

But, we're a happy family.

**A/N: NOOOO! IT'S OVER! WAAHHHHH!**


	8. Author's Note, Please Read!

**A/N: **Well, as you can see, it's over. The entire Not My Boy series is finished. I would just like to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and favorite and all that. You guys are wonderful, I love you. This whole thing started as just a short drabble I wrote on a whim. If it weren't for that one short drabble idea that popped into my head, I never would've written fanfiction at all. Please keep reading my stories and thanks for all you've done for me.

Upcoming stories:

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Revealing fic with Dash

Just a Kid-Revealing fic with Lancer

Loverbirds- Drabble about Danny and Sam

Those are all the DP fics I will be writing for a while.

I will also be writing one or two Harry Potter fictions and two Glee fictions.


End file.
